The present invention relates to novel organosilicon compounds, and, more particularly, relates to alkylaminophenol-substituted organosilicon compounds and a method for their preparation.
Alkylphenol-substituted organosilicon compounds are known, for example, from Japanese Patent Publication Number 41-11097 (11,097/66); however, alkylaminophenol-substituted organosilicon compounds are heretofore unknown.
The present invention takes as its object the introduction of novel organosilanes in the form of alkylaminophenol-substituted organosilicon compounds and their quaternary ammonium salts, as well as the introduction of a method for their preparation.
The organosilicon compounds of the present invention as described above have potential applications as silane coupling agents. Thus, it is possible to improve the mechanical and electrical properties of various plastics by their mixture with the organosilicon compounds of the present invention. The organosilicon compounds of the present invention are also useful as surface treatment agents for glass fibers and inorganic materials.